1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly conducting wire for a rotary electric machine winding formed by a plurality of wires bundled together, and a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-199749 (JP 2009-199749 A), for example, describes the manufacturing of an assembly conducting wire by first forming a strand wire by twisting a plurality of wires each coated with an insulating layer, and in this state, compression molding a cross section of the strand wire into a predetermined shape by forming using a forming die, and then coating the surface of the strand wire with an insulating layer that is thicker than the insulating layer of each of the wires.